Consequences of Losing
by nighinvisible
Summary: Pretty typical, short fic for fun. Sasuke loses a bet to college buddy Naruto. Is forced to come to a gay bar. When Naruto deserts him, Neji helps out. SasuNeji. Lemon. Read and review, please!COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Neji/Sasuke goodness. YUMMY.

- - - - - -

That stupid baka and his stupid bets. Then again, if you hadn't been such a baka yourself, you wouldn't be here.

It was true. If Sasuke could just learn to not let Naruto pull him into his stupid bets, things like this would never happen. But something about that big, dumb, blond ninja wound Sasuke up, and he always ended up agreeing to stupid things. Like bets. Like bets that Naruto could actually win.

This bet had included their college midterms and the grades they would make. Sasuke was always top of his class and Naruto at the bottom. But in somehow the blond idiot had pulled off a miracle, actually topping Sasuke in their shared history class. Sasuke didn't believe it—not only did Naruto beat him, but at history—a class the required one to actually remember things. Naruto could rarely even remember to make it to class on time, much less important historical dates!

Their professor, Iruka, had even been stunned and tried to discover how Naruto had cheated. But ever willing to prove himself, Naruto had re-taken a different test on the same subject and came out with a score even higher than his previous one, proving he had actually somehow memorized the text.

Now they were here, in the place Naruto knew Sasuke would feel the most awkward and uncomfortable.

Naruto was an emcee at a gay bar, regardless of the fact that he had the hugest crush on Sakura. When Sasuke had asked him about the job, Naruto just laughed.

"I make great tips, the atmosphere is fun and I get free drinks—what's not to like? Plus, I get paid to be loud and annoying!"

Sasuke knew from experience the blond was both loud and annoying, so he couldn't argue with that logic.

It was a typical Saturday night in the gay bar, Legends, and Naruto was on stage dancing and doing his thing. The lights were low and the atmosphere was smoky, but that didn't stop Sasuke from praying no one from school saw him here. Naruto was cool and strange enough to pull it off—hell, he could care less what people thought of him. But Sasuke was always calm and reserved. People joked he was androgynous because he never dated. It wasn't that Sasuke was not interested in dating other people, it was just…he didn't feel dating had a place in his life right now. Studying was the most important thing to him.

The music was loud and sexual. Everywhere, men's bodies writhed to the beat. Normally in bed or writing a late-night paper, Sasuke had never even been in a club before, much less a gay one.

_I need a drink._

Laughing to himself, he knew he wasn't normally a drinker, either. But desperate times call for desperate measures…and Sasuke was feeling increasingly desperate as each minute passed.

It didn't help that Sasuke was often described as…beautiful. He was a pretty boy, with feminine features mixing with a masculine edge. His frame was thin but cut, his blue-black hair falling shaggily into his black eyes. Yes, he was beautiful. And despite the dark lighting and smoke, it seemed several men were noticing.

Slouching and shoving his hands in his pockets, Sasuke made his way to the bar, working hard to look as uninterested as possible. But, like with the girls on campus, it seemed that the harder he looked uninterested, the more men began staring. Naruto had once told him that instead of turning people off with his attitude (what he had hoped for), he instead made himself more appealing by becoming a challenge. If that was the case, should he act interested? Sasuke didn't think so._ How the hell can I just be left alone?_

There was a bit of room at the bar, but it was in the middle of everything, with the dance floor directly behind him. But needing to sit down, Sasuke took it, trying to avoid the leers and cat-calls of the men around him.

"I never expected to see _you_ here."

Sasuke looked up, his own dark eyes meeting with a pair of luminous silver ones. It was Hyuuga Neji, a boy he knew loosely from Martial Arts club. Neji was similar to him—they both tended to be quiet, stoic and good at everything they tried. And now he was here, a bartender! That, at least, Sasuke never saw coming.

"You…what are you doing here!" Sasuke had to raise his voice to be heard over the music. Neji heard, being accustomed to the nightclub, but he leaned in close to Sasuke anyway, so they wouldn't have to yell as much.

"I work here."

Sasuke pulled back a little, suddenly uncomfortable with Neji's closeness.

"So you are…?" Sasuke looked at the men around him to imply to end of his sentence.

Instead of nodding yes, Neji just burst out laughing. He had this conversation with men every night. He had just never expected to have it with Uchiha Sasuke.

"I just work here, like Naruto. The tips are incredible—it is the only way I can afford school. Am I taking advantage of a situation? Yeah, probably. But sometimes you have to do what you have to do."

Sasuke nodded at this. He understood that. After all, he was only here because he had to be—it was a matter of pride. Uchiha's did not back out. And it made sense that Neji would work here. The boy was very attractive in his own right, with long, silky brown hair and stunning eyes. No one else had those eyes, except maybe Neji's cousin Hinata. But hers never seemed as brilliant as Neji's…at least not to Sasuke. The Uchiha was sure Neji made tons of money working at a place like this.

"Do you need a drink?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Neji smiled at this—Sasuke looked sick and very out of place. "What will it be, then?"

"I don't drink much—bring me something good, that you like."

Neji nodded and went to work. Not a big drinker? Then no heavy mixed drinks. He could have given Sasuke a fruity drink, but considering how uncomfortable the Uchiha looked at the moment, a pink drink with an umbrella seemed like a poor choice. He decided to go standard—rum and coke. It was good for beginners because the coke hid the rum taste well, but effective—it didn't take many to start feeling good.

Neji slid the drink to the glower boy.

"How much?"

"Don't worry about the first one, its on me."

"Why?"

"Because from the looks of things, this is the last place you want to be right now. You look like you could use it."

It was true, so Sasuke nodded his thanks and took a sip of the drink. He did not normally drink coke, either—he cared too much for his body to drink sodas, so the drink tasted very sweet to him. Still, with the music and the leering eyes, that baka Naruto's voice in the background, egging people on…

Sasuke threw back the drink in one gulp.

"Now that is what I'm talking about!" A young man, just out of his college years by the looks of him, slid up beside Sasuke. "Can I buy you another?"

Sasuke shook his head no—he did not want to be giving off mixed signals.

"Bartender, get this boy a shot of something strong!"

Sasuke tried to protest, but another bartender had already started pouring the shot, laughing. Neji saw it and came over.

"Sasuke, if you aren't a big drinker, you should slow down. Shots can be dangerous."

"I know, he ordered it, not me."

The young man looked at Neji. "Let the boy have a little fun! He sure looks like he could use a…pick me up."

At that point some of the man's friends had sauntered over, all of them surrounding Sasuke, their bodies close to him. Uncomfortable, Sasuke picked up the shot of liquor before anyone could say anything and threw it back. It burned down his throat and he closed his eyes, trying to shut out the club and focus on the sensation of the alcohol going down his esophagus.

He could still hear them talking around him.

"What a hot man you are!"

"He really is fine!"

"Tell me, are you here with someone? Because it appears you are alone…"

"Back off, I saw him first!"

Sasuke grabbed another shot and pounded it back. He glared at the bartender and motioned for another.

"Oh, and such a tough man, too! I bet he is amazing in bed…"

Neji was worried about Sasuke. He didn't know the boy well, but he could tell he was very out of his element in the club. The men were like vulchers, prepared to take advantage of the new face. Sasuke seemed to be letting it get to him and regardless of Neji's advice, was heading down a dangerous path with the shots.

Neji motioned to his boss, who came quickly over.

"Hey—can I have off for the rest of the night? I need to take care of a friend."

His boss' eyes glimpsed over at Sasuke. He had seen situations like this before… a young new man enters, the men who were there all the time pounced on him, feeding him alcohol until one of them managed to get him home, only to have the boy wake up confused and traumatized in the morning. It wasn't, by definition, rape—the men really didn't mean for anything but fun. But for boys just coming out of the closet, the experience could ruin them for years.

"Is he even gay?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think so—but he doesn't want to be here, I know that."

Neji's boss was a bit confused as to why a boy would come to a gay bar in the first place if he wasn't gay, but he nodded his approval.

"Go ahead, Hyuuga."

By the time Neji had taken off his apron and made it back to Sasuke, the boy had thrown back two more shots. Five shots in thirty minutes…Neji knew once Sasuke stood up, it would all rush to his head. One of the men around Sasuke was laughing and pouring him another shot. Sasuke reached out for it, but Neji grabbed it first.

"Let me have this one, ok?"

Sasuke looked confused, and the man who had poured it looked irritated.

"Hey, that shot is for our new friend here—"he clapped Sasuke on the back.

Neji took a gamble, though. He reached his hand out and caressed the surprised Uchiha's cheek, making it look as though they were together.

"Sorry boys, you've had your fun. But this one is mine." He stared them down with his bold white eyes, marking Sasuke as his territory in the unspoken language of the club. There were some grumbles but the men walked off, leaving the two. Sasuke was still staring in surprise. Neji dropped his hand, hopped up onto the bar and swung his legs over. He slid off next to the Uchiha.

"Sorry, Sasu. But they were trying to get you drunk, and maybe even take advantage of you!" Neji winked at Sasuke, who was still staring. "I figured I was helping you out by chasing them away…unless you wanted their attention?"

The alcohol was beginning to work on Sasuke, but he caught the jist of the last statement. "No…thank you. I was cornered, I appreciate it. It just, you know, surprised me."

To this Neji could only smile—who wouldn't have been surprised? There were still four shots on the counter.

"I need to catch up." The Hyuuga proceeded to shoot them all back, one after the other. It made him grimace—shots were never really his thing, but he thought that maybe the evening was just turning interesting.

He turned back to the Uchiha, who was looking a little grey.

"Sasuke, lets go dance."

The boy looked at him incredulously. "Go dance? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"No. I don't dance."

"I believe you. But you are about to be very, very drunk. And possibly sick. However, if you start dancing now, you might be able to sweat out a bit of the alcohol."

Sasuke thought about this for a minute. Well, considering the impact of the alcohol, a minute was actually three.

"No, I can't. It would be embarrassing."

"For who? For you? None of these men know you, so who cares? For me? I don't give a fuck. I work here. So who would make it embarrassing for you?"

"Naruto."

It suddenly made more sense to Neji. "Is he why you are here?"

"Yes. I lost a bet to him and he dragged me here, hoping to embarrass me. So far it has been a mission success."

This made Neji laugh for the second time that night—unusual, since the boy was usually very serious.

"Sasuke, what better way to get back at Naruto than enjoying yourself here? If you go dance and have a good time, Naruto failed and did not get anything out of the bet—you will come out on top."

By this point Sasuke was a wee bit drunk, and no longer able to hide his emotions. Neji could see the wheels in Sasuke's head turning as he processed this new information. And then, the lightbulb moment.

"Great idea! It would show that dobe he can't get the best of me!"

"OK then, lets go, before the alcohol hits us both too much." The Hyuuga reached out to grab the Uchiha's hand, but Sasuke hesistated.

"But Neji—I still don't know how to dance."

"Don't worry. Most people in here suck. Besides, I'll help you, ok?" With that, Neji pulled Sasuke up, who wobbled a bit, and dragged him out in the middle of the dancefloor.

There in the middle, men crowded around, bumping and grinding. The beat was just right—fast enough for dancing, slow enough to be sexy. The DJ at the club was actually very good, Neji admitted, as he began to dance. Years of martial arts training had given him great body focus and coordination—dancing had come easily to him when he had first started at the club.

The alcohol was beginning to take effect in Neji. This was the part he loved. The careful line between buzzing and drunk, where he still had control but could let himself slip and fall into the music. Like Sasuke, he had thought he would hate the clubs and the music and the staying up late. But he had needed a job and took the first one available that fit his school schedule—bartending at Legends. Now he had worked there for a year and still loved it. Sure, he put up with a lot of shit from guys…but it was worth the cash and the experience.

Neji began to move his body, closing his eyes to find the beat. He danced smoothly, sensually but not overboard. When he opened his eyes, he found Sasuke staring at him. It felt weird to have the Uchiha's intense gaze on him, but he figured the boy was just studying his dance moves.

After a minute however, Sasuke still wasn't moving. Neji moved up close, yelling so Sasuke could hear him.

"This is the part where you start dancing!"

But Sasuke shook his head to show he couldn't hear Neji.

Neji mouthed the words slowly, carefully. "START. DANCING."

But again, Sasuke looked clueless.

Neji sighed. He gripped Sasuke by the waist and pulled the boy in, using his hands to guide the Uchiha's hips. Sasuke looked like his was going to pull back, but the alcohol must have really had a hold on him because he allowed Neji to guide him. Slowly, firmly, Neji used his hands and his own hips to show Sasuke the beat.

It didn't take long before Sasuke picked it up. Drunk as he was, Sasuke was amazing at dancing, just as he was amazing at everything else in his life.

Neji pulled back some now that he had the boy moving. They danced, moving under the shifting lights. However, after quite some time, Neji noticed Sasuke swaying dangerously. He moved in quickly, putting his arms around the boy, holding him up. Sasuke smiled at him and placed his arms around Neji's neck.

Neji wasn't sure what to do. Did Sasuke need water? To sit down? The boy helped him though by beginning to dance again, moving against Neji's body. Apparently all he had needed was someone to hold him up. It was a little surprising to Neji that even in his drunk state Sasuke was OK dancing so closely with him.

Still, he had seen it before with plenty of the other straight guys who had come into the club with friends. They started out stiff and homophobic, but by the end of the night they were in the middle of the floor, shirts off, grinding away with some gay man in leather with a toolbar moustache. The club had that kind of effect on people, allowing them to open their minds and just, well, have a good time!

As they began to move and sway together, Neji found himself surprised at how well he and Sasuke danced together. They were approximately the same height and build, making it easy to shift and shake. It was new, but Neji found that he was having fun. And from the looks of things, Sasuke was enjoying himself, too.

- - - - - - -

Sasuke was comfortable in the Hyuugas arms. His head was spinning and he could feel the other boy holding him up as they dances. Although Neji had been right—he did feel better moving—he was still drunk.

The lights were shifting around him a lot, making him dizzy, but in a good way. Despite the smoke, he could smell the other boy. It was pleasant, clean.

Sasuke smiled at Neji—if it hadn't been for the Hyuuga, he might be somewhere he really did not want to be by now. He understood Naruto had a job at the club, but pulling him in and then ditching him alone had been cold.

Sasuke looked at Neji and mouthed his words. "THANK. YOU. FOR. SAVING. ME."

Neji smiled—he understood. Being alone in any bar could be intimidating. Being alone in this bar…well, saying it was overwhelming was an understatement.

The two boys were just starting to get into it when a spotlight his the stage and Naruto's voice boomed over the music.

"IT'S GETTING LATE! LET'S SEE WHO HAS FOUND A SPECIAL SOMEONE? WHAT HOT COUPLES DO WE HAVE? WHAT OTHERS WILL REGRET THIS IN THE MORNING? WHAT LUCKY COUPLE WILL SHOW US HOW IT IS **DONE**?"

The crowd roared as the spotlight danced over the audience landing on a few couples. Each time it rested, the crowd would either cheer or boo. The light kept moving until…

It fell on Sasuke in Neji's arms.

- - - - - - -

A/N: This fic isn't anything serious, just a little fun. I should finish it by the end of the week. Either way, review pleeeaaaaase and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Hey y'all, after the reviews I got, I realized I may need to clarify a few things. To start off, this is not set in the Naruto world. It is our world and they are in college. That being said, each of them will need to be a little (or a lot) OOC at times to fit the place they are in. For instance, I could never imagine Neji working in a gay bar, or anything that had to do with alcohol at all, really. But obviously in this story he does. And things like Sasuke losing a bet…it wouldn't happen on the show, I don't think, and it is kind of a cliché fic plot line…but whatever. I read through my first chapter and caught a bunch of mistakes—I will be editing it soon. Oh, and this is not going to be a super long story with lots of plot twists—it is just a fun little piece I am writing for my own perverted amusement. That being said, let the games begin! Oh, and Lemon ahead!

- - - - - -

"NEJI—WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ROOMMATE!"

The audience laughed and a man called out, "I have a pretty good idea what he is doing to your roommate, and I'm jealous!"

Neji went to drop his arms and step back, but Sasuke held him in place. Those dark black eyes met his pale white ones and Sasuke mouthed to him, "I. HAVE. TO. WIN."

And with that, Sasuke continued dancing. In shock, Neji stood still, feeling the Uchiha began to rub against him. They were still in the spotlight and the music was going and the audience was screaming their approval—after all, who wouldn't want to watch those two grind on the dance floor?

"But…but…SASUKE? WHAT THE HELL?"

When Neji looked at Naruto, he could see the boy was plainly in shock. His studious roommate, who never cracked a joke, never went on a date, never took a drink…his roommate was drunk and dancing with a….a man! And Neji, at that! This snapped the Hyuuga back into reality. Things like this never happened to him. His life was similar to the Uchiha's…all study and work. He didn't even have a roommate like Naruto to amuse him and drag him to odd places…

This could be fun.

And so Neji began to dance with Sasuke again, the two of them moving perfectly together. From the yells in the crowd, they were very much enjoying the show. Poor Naruto just stared, his mouth open.

Sasuke was enjoying making Naruto so shocked. Now he could understand why the dobe teased him so much—reactions like this were quite pleasing! Plus, he had to admit that dancing with Neji felt…very good. The boy complimented his moves so much, as if they had been dancing together for years. And Neji wasn't too hard on the eyes, either, for a boy. Sasuke was pleased. If he was going to get back at Naruto, he was glad he was doing it with a stunner like the Hyuuga.

Slowly, Naruto pulled himself together. "AHAHAHAHA, very funny, Sasuke. You got me. But I still win for tonight—you soooo aren't serious."

Sasuke grimaced. He didn't think Naruto would figure it out, and now that baka had won and he was embarrassed in front of all these people. He had thought that the Hyuuga and he had been very convincing, but apparently not if even that idiot Naruto had seen through it. When would this night end?

"Sasuke." Neji was looking at him. "Naruto is bluffing. Do you feel like raising the stakes?"

Sasuke wasn't sure what the Hyuuga meant, but he was willing to do whatever it took to keep Naruto from winning, particularly after this. He nodded.

And then he felt Neji's hands under his shirt, rubbing his torso. The fingers brought goosebumps to his skin—he was certainly not used to being touched like this—but he understood. Hmmm…Neji is clever…this will certainly get Naruto!

The Uchiha responded by hooking his fingers in Neji's shirt and pulling it up and over the Hyuuga's head. Now naked from the waist up, Neji was impressed—Sasuke must really want to get back at Naruto, because that was a bold move. Still, Neji was having fun watching this drama unfold between the two boys.

And…Neji was pretty sure it was the alcohol, and the atmosphere…but he was finding it so easy to be with the Uchiha. Too easy, really. Not wishing to think on it too long (they were in the middle of the dance floor with a spotlight on them…no time to think!), he reached down and pulled off Sasuke's shirt, too.

Naruto went red, his jaw almost falling to the floor. What the hell was going on?

Both boys were dancing close now, their hips moving in synch, hands roaming over torsos and chests. Neji even took a gamble and put his hands on Sasuke's ass…and the other boy did not seem to mind.

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised. Just as Neji had a beautiful face, he also had an amazing body. Both of them worked out in the Martial Arts club, but Sasuke had never noticed Neji before…not like this at least. The Hyuuga's body was perfection…solid muscle, not too big. Lean and cut, with pale smooth skin. It was…almost fun…touching Neji this way. And while Sasuke was thinking all this, his dance partner was sharing his thoughts.

Neji had seen many, many attractive men because of his job. But none could even compare to Sasuke. Under the lights, the Uchiha looked almost like a god with his black eyes and floppy hair…and that killer body.

The music was slowing down a bit, the thumping driving the two to dance more closely. Sasuke rested his forehead on Neji's, looking at the Hyuuga. He found that Neji had his eyes closed. _I must be embarrassing him…after all, he has to see all these people everyday….this is his job. I should stop messing around. It isn't right to drag him into this battle between Naruto and I._ But Neji wasn't embarrassed, in the least. His eyes were closed because he was lost in the moment. The music and the shots had finally gotten to his head, and he had actually forgotten about the audience and Naruto and the spotlight. All his could feel was the beat, and this amazing body pressed next to him. He could feel the sweat beginning to run down his body. He felt a little dizzy, and went to lean in closer for support, but…

Sasuke pulled away from him, stopping the moment and bringing Neji back into reality. Sasuke saw that the Hyuuga looked puzzled, but he knew he was doing the right thing…what had he been thinking, dragging the Hyuuga into all of this?

"Sasuke!" Neji was yelling loudly, but the music was so intense that only Sasuke could hear him. "Why did you stop?"

"I thought you were embarrassed! I got carried away! This is your job, I didn't mean to bring you into this!"

Neji smiled. "Its ok, I was having—"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, I _KNEW_ IT! YOU WERE SO FAKING! YOU ARE GOOD, SASUKE, YOU REALLY HAD ME GOING! HAHAHAHA, BUT IN THE END, I STILL WIN."

Sasuke looked at the ground, completely shamed. What had he been thinking, trying to beat Naruto at a game like this? And now that he had raised the stakes…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…MEET MY GORGEOUS ROOMMATE SASUKE! THIS YOUNG STUD LOST A BET WITH ME TONIGHT. THAT IS WHY HE IS HERE! EVERYONE GIVE MY UPTIGHT, STRAIGHTLACED ROOMMATE A HAND! HE SEEMS TO BE HAVING A _VERY_ GOOD TIME!"

Bawdy laughter filled the room as men called out jabs.

"I'll give you a good time, Honey!"

"You sure had me convinced! But if you want a real man to show you how its done, call me!"

Sasuke was turning an unbelievable shade of red, and turned to make a fast retreat. This was mortifying—how could Naruto do this to him? But as he began to run away, he felt a hand on his wrist.

Neji saw Sasuke about to run away in shame and felt his heart break a little. After all, this was mostly his fault—hadn't he been the one to convince Sasuke to up the ante? Acting on instinct, Neji did the only thing he could think to do—something even Naruto wouldn't believe was fake. He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling the boy into him hard. When Sasuke's body slammed into his, Neji put his hands on the Uchiha's cheeks and, taking a deep breath…

Kissed him. On the mouth. In the spotlight. In front of everyone. In front of Naruto.

The kiss was awkward and quick. Sasuke pulled back in surprise….what was Neji doing?

But then he realized that everyone had gone quiet…even his idiot of a roommate. It dawned on him what Neji had done for him—he was helping him win!

So Sasuke, the stoic Uchiha who was always serious and never showed an interest in anyone…kissed Neji again.

- - - - -

For a minute, it felt as if the entire universe had stopped. Time was frozen and all Neji knew were the two soft lips pressed against him. Like their bodies previously had done, the two boy's mouths danced together with swirling tongues and hungry lips. In that moment, Neji found not only did he mind going along with the Uchiha…he wanted to. Not one to get his hopes up, Neji remembered that Sasuke was drunk, and the alcohol was probably what was giving him the courage to kiss another boy. And remembering that Sasuke was drunk reminded him of where they were, and that people were watching them, under the spotlight.

Reluctantly, Neji broke off the kiss. As surprisingly pleasant as it had been, he knew that Sasuke most likely did not know what he was doing. Drinking could give people courage and lower inhibitions, but that did not mean things weren't regretted once one was sober.

When he looked at the Uchiha, he could see that Sasuke was a bit dazed…and that the reality of what the boy had done was sinking in.

Naruto was on stage, his eyes huge, his face red. He was trembling a bit, thought Neji sensed it was more from shock than anger. Apparently Sasuke had won, and in a big way. Naruto looked so surprised and taken aback that for once in his life, the blond was speechless. No one blamed him—everyone was shocked, including the two kissers.

Moments went by and suddenly the air became awkward. Finally, another man jabbed Naruto, breaking the shocked trance the boy had been in.

"W-well…H-how about that folks?" Once he found his voice, Naruto seemed to pull himself together. Confidence slowly came into his voice. "Holy shit, folks, I think I have seen everything tonight! Apparently even my Uchiha roommate has his moments of letting loose!" At this, the whole audience laughed and cheered. "He sure showed us how it is done! HELL, THEY SHOWED US ALL HOW IT IS DONE! GIVE THE LUCKY COUPLE A CHEER!"

The audience went crazy and the music was amped up again. Naruto began to dance on stage, though Neji caught him shaking his head in disbelief. Neji then caught Sasuke, literally, as the boy began to fall over.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?"

Glazed over black eyes peered up at him.

"I-I'm…fine. I just…need to sit down somewhere quiet."

Quiet was not something easily found in a dance club, but Neji knew there was a VIP room that no one used anymore that would be was good as any place.

"Ok, let me help you there." He slid Sasuke's arm around his neck and half-way carried the boy off the dance floor, over to the counter where he got the keys from his boss (who winked lewdly at the Hyuuga), and up some back stairs to the empty room.

A year before, the room had been pretty cool and very popular. There were mirrors on the ceilings and the extra long couches were covered in rich green velvet. There weren't a lot of lights in the room, but with the mirrors it wasn't necessary—they reflected everything, casting a soft glow in the room. The music still came in through the speakers, but it was much quieter. It was possible to talk without having to yell.

Neji guided the limp Uchiha's body onto one of the couches, laying the boy on his side. He then went into a side bathroom and wet a paper towel. When he came back, Sasuke looked passed out. Smiling to himself, Neji sat next to the boy and began to gently wash off Sasuke's face with the cool towel. Sasuke moaned a little.

"I think that moment and all those shots finally caught up with you."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Don't worry, we are alone here. You can get your bearings back and then I'll get you a cab."

Sasuke rolled on to his back, looking at his reflection in the mirrors on the ceiling.

"Sasu—you may want to stay on your side—if you throw up, you could choke if you are on your back."

"I'm fine, Neji. Thank you."

Neji moved his hand back, lightly wiping Sasuke's cheek. He was surprised when the other boy's hand closed around his own, holding it softly against the cheek. Sasuke sat up and gently kissed Neji. For a minute, Neji kissed the other boy back. It was nice, he found…but Neji knew there wasn't anything behind the kiss.

"Sasu…" He murmured. "Naruto isn't here. No one is watching. You don't have to prove a point."

The Uchiha met his gaze, big black eyes staring intensely. "I know, Neji."

For a moment, Neji wasn't sure what to say…it wasn't the response he had expected.

"You are drunk."

A smirk found its way onto the Uchiha's sexy mouth. "So are you."

"Not like you, though. Remember how you got in here? I had to carry you."

"Suppose I was faking it?"

_What the hell is he talking about?_ Neji wasn't sure what Sasuke was getting at.

"Faking needing help? Why?"

"So I could be next to you…out of the spotlight."

Pulling the Hyuuga down with him, Sasuke kissed him again, lightly running the tip of his tongue along Neji's lips. As much as Neji found the kiss to his liking—and he did like it, very much—he was still confused about what was happening.

Pulling back a little, he stuttered. "B-but…I t-thought you like girls. You never date anyone."

"No, Neji, I don't date anyone. Boy _or_ girls."

"So…you are gay?"

"No… and yes. I haven't thought about either sex much. Until tonight, that is."

This blunt statement caused Neji to furiously blush. Even though there wasn't much light in the room, Sasuke could see the red creeping up Neji's face and it made him laugh.

"What about you, Neji? When I asked you why you worked here, you said you weren't gay."

"I'm not."

"Your kiss says otherwise."

This got Neji. When did the Uchiha become so smooth? He was twisting Neji's words…it made the Hyuuga a little defensive…and a lot turned on.

"I…I never said I wasn't gay. I just said that I worked here for the money. That is true."

"I see. So now that we have that out of the way…why aren't you kissing me?"

This was a side of Sasuke Neji never would have guessed existed. This Sasuke was so commanding, so sure of himself and so damned sexy. Like Sasuke, Neji had never put a label on himself as "gay" or "straight." He had been too focused on his focus, on the destiny his family saw for him, to be concerned with dating or sex. He had always assumed fate would bring him the right girl when it was time. Fate had brought him a _person_, all right, but he didn't know about the timing. But destiny or no…Neji found himself wanting to kiss the Uchiha again.

"I…don't want to regret this in the morning."

"Regret what, Hyuuga?"

"A one night stand with a boy I don't know very well. With a boy, period."

"Who said it was a one night stand?"

This was a little much for Neji, though. Sasuke was a smooth talker, but even Neji understood the rules of the game.

"Sasu, you barely know me. You don't date, you are too busy. I don't date for that reason as well."

"Neji…" Sasuke rolled back on to the couch, throwing his arms behind his head. "Everything you have said is true. I don't have a lot of time in school. I don't date. I am drunk and acting on impulse. But the impulse isn't just that I want to be with you…it is that I want to get to know you." He laughed, closing his eyes. "You are so fucking hot, did you know that? Too hot for a one night stand."

And then Neji's lips were on his, hot and impatient. Sasuke didn't open his eyes or move his arms. He just lay there and let Neji kiss him. The black haired boy opened his mouth a little and Neji took advantage, pushing his tongue in. He took over Sasuke's mouth, owning it. What Sasuke hadn't known while talking was that, regardless of what he had said, Neji had wanted him so much he would have broke down in the end. The whole night, the slow and sweaty grinding and that hot first kiss…Sasuke could have had anything he wanted from Neji and the Hyuuga would have given it to him. The fact that Sasuke had admitted he wanted more…

_He said he wanted to get to know me._

The two boys were enthralled with each other, their lips discovering how hungry the other was for the intimate contact.

- - - - -

Neji's boss had come up stairs to make sure Neji's friend was ok, but he found the door locked. When he pressed his ear against the door, he could hear the shuffle of clothes and what sounded like low moans.

_It is against company policy for employees to take their hookups in there…_he thought. _Still, Neji is a good worker and this is the first time…hell! I didn't even know the kid swung that way! And he picked up such a hottie!_

He smiled and went back down the stairs.

_Let him have his fun…_

- - - - - - -

And what fun Neji was having. Somehow, though he couldn't remember when it happened, he and Sasuke had both lost their shirts. Just as on the dance floor before, their two strong chests were pressed against each other, their hands roaming. Sasuke was moaning a bit under him. This time was different—no one was watching and they weren't trying to save pride or win any bets. This was just two hormonal boys, desperately grabbing at each other in a buzzed stupor.

Neji was lightly biting Sasuke's neck when he jumped up, surprised. Sasuke had, in the middle of their grope fest, reached down and stroked Neji directly through his pants.

"Nej…what's wrong?"

"Y-you…you just touched me!"

"Were we just going to make out all night?"

"Well…I don't know…its just moving real fast, don't you think?"

"Yes, we are moving fast."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I mean, I guess…its just that…"

"Just that what, Neji?"

"Have…have you done this before?"

Sasuke smiled. Neji was incredibly hot when he was flustered. The older boy was braced over him, trembling, his long brown hair cascading down. It tickled Sasuke's chest a little. The Hyuuga's eyes were wide and… a bit scared? As hot as he was, though, Sasuke was more interested in the obvious bulge in the Hyuuga's pants.

"Does it matter? We'll figure it out together, OK? It isn't rocket science, I promise."

Neji still didn't look sure. Sasuke sat up right so he was facing his long-haired lover. He sighed. This was fun, and not how he had expected the night to go. But his own erection had grown pretty hard, and if he and Neji didn't start moving past the making out stage, it was going to be a bit painful for the Uchiha.

"Ok, Neji, I'll go slow, and you can see how easy it is, OK?"

The Hyuuga flushed, but instead of being pissed at being talked down to, he just watched Sasuke, ready. The Uchiha leaned over and slowly, lightly traced his tongue along Neji's collarbone. The boy shivered under his touch.

"Did that feel good?"

"H-hai." Neji's breathing was a little unsteady.

Sasuke kissed further down, then reached his tongue out and flicked it over Neji's nipple, which instantly grew hard. Sasuke took it lightly in his teeth, running his tongue over it some more. He managed to mumble out, "What…about…this?"

Neji through his head back, gasping. "God…yes."

Sasuke continued to lick and pinch Neji's nipples, sometimes biting down hard enough to make Neji squirm and cry out. When he could feel Neji's heartbeat become completely erratic, he began to move lower. He kissed each rib that poked out a little, then licked and kissed around the Hyuuga's bellybutton.

He undid the button on Neji's jeans, sliding them down just a little. Neji's hipbone stuck out, hard abs accentuating where it was raised. Again, Sasuke lightly moved his tongue along that bone, heading down, until where Neji's pants stopped him. He looked up and gazed into needy eyes.

"What about that? Does it feel good? Do you want me to stop?

Neji shook his head, hair swishing gently and falling into his face. "No…please…"

"Please stop?"

"No…please…keep going."

Pulling the boy's pants further down, Sasuke was pleasantly surprised when Neji's cock sprang free. The boy was physically perfect, it seemed. And, if the state of his erection said anything, very turned on by Sasuke.

Smiling at the Hyuuga, Sasuke darted his tongue out, gently touching the tip of a very hard cock. Neji's hips moved and he threw his head back, moaning loudly.

Sasuke took this as the official go-ahead, lowering his eager mouth onto his new lover.

He swirled his tongue around the tips of Neji's hard cock, sliding the tip of his tongue into the slit. He felt Neji trying to contain himself, his hip muscles tight underneath Sasuke's hands. The boy shuddered from the contact and the cold when Sasuke pulled up, smiling at his conquest.

"Don't stop, Sasu."

And the Uchiha didn't. He went back down, his tongue painting desire and pleasure on Neji. It drew lines up and down, zig-zagging and curling. Quick flicks and long strokes—Sasuke was an artist with his mouth, and the pleasure he was creating in Neji was building into something the Hyuuga had never quite experienced before.

Like most boys, Neji frequently pleasured himself—or at least he thought he had. However, with Sasuke's warm, wet mouth sucking at him, he realized he had never experienced true pleasure before.

His climax hit him and he pushed deep into Sasuke's mouth, spilling his seed down the boy's throat. Sasuke moaned onto him, his eyes shut, his own body reaching new heights with the understanding that it, that he had caused someone to feel so good.

- - - - - -

"Uh…where did Sasuke go?" Naruto was on a break and sitting at the bar. He had looked everywhere for the black/blue haired boy, but no one seemed to know where he had gone.

Neji's boss looked at him. "Who is Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know him. He is my roommate. The one I…kind of gave a hard time to on the dance floor."

"The gorgeous one who was making out with Neji? Because I have to say…he didn't look like he was having a hard time at all."

This made Naruto scowl. He still didn't know what to make of the scene on the dance floor. What the fuck had Sasuke and Neji been doing? Naruto wasn't sure he knew his roommate at all anymore. The boy had obviously been drinking, and Sasuke rarely drank. And dancing? The Uchiha did not dance, not ever. But Naruto had seen him with his own eyes, moving to the music like a natural. A very sexy natural, at that. And finally…the kiss. It had really thrown Naruto off. Come to think of it, the only person he could remember Sasuke ever kissing was…well, him. But that had been an accident and had happened when they were still children. But he and Neji…if Naruto didn't know better, they were both actually_ enjoying_ the kiss.

Naruto's head hurt. He wanted to find Sasuke so he could apologize for being such a blockhead. He felt guilty for embarrassing the boy so much. It was just that…the shock of it all, of seeing Sasuke in Neji's arms…

"So now that you know who I am talking about, have you seen him? I really need to talk to him."

Neji's boss wasn't sure if there was anything going on between Naruto and Sasuke. But he knew Sasuke was upstairs with Neji and they had not sounded like they wished to be disturbed. Not wanting to get caught up in any lover's quarrels—the night had been strange enough already—he shook his head no and shrugged. It was a little white lie. Little white lies don't hurt anything, do they?

Again, Naruto scowled and got up. Sasuke couldn't have left—Naruto still had his keys, and the Uchiha would never leave his car. So he was somewhere in the building, the blond just needed to find him.

Find him, apologize and then try and figure out just what the hell was going on!

- - - - - -

A/N: Only one more chapter left in this fun little ditty. Stay tuned and keep those reviews coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I have been receiving some pretty amazing praise for my limited collection of fanfic. Thanks so much to everyone. I have received a couple of complaints about who is uke and who is seme, all of them nice—no one has flamed. If you are ever genuinely curious about why I make a boy an uke vs. the other one, please feel free to write me an email. I am very open to discussion! Now I know it has taken me longer to finish this than I had said, so without further ado…more lemon.

Edit: I went and added more good stuff to Chapter 2, if you want to check it out.

- - - - - -

Crawling slowly back up, Sasuke moved in and kissed Neji on the lips. The kiss was slow, sensual, his tongue tracing Neji's lips and the roof of his mouth. Neji opened his mouth further—after the amazing experience he just had, he was putty in the Uchiha's hands.

Sasuke moaned, grinding his erection into Neji. The Hyuuga's eyes widened—in all of his own pleasure, he had sort of forgotten the other boy would be looking for release, too.

"Sasu…do you…do you want me to do you, too?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke grabbed the other boy's hand and guided it down until it was cupping his rather large and very hard bulge through his pants. Even though he was nervous, feeling Sasuke's cock made Neji excited. They hadn't discussed it, but Sasuke had just shown that, although he claimed to not date, he probably had some experience with sex. And now the Uchiha was mistaking Neji's timidity as naivety—but he was not naïve. He found himself growing confident, wanting to show Sasuke just how wrong he was—Neji knew exactly what he was doing. He was only timid because, unlike the other random sexual encounters he had in the past, he found that he really wanted things to work out with Sasuke. He wanted to be with the black-eyed boy.

Neji's hand pressed down, rubbing Sasuke through his pants. He gripped slightly and kneaded, causing the Uchiha to throw back his head, gasping. The other boy began to move his hips, humping Neji's hand with need.

"Jesus, Neji…" Low and husky, Sasuke's voice could barely rasp out the words.

Neji grabbed Sasuke quite hard, causing the boy to grimace. The Uchiha looked at Neji questioningly.

"I'm not going down on you, Sasu."

Confusion swept Sasuke's face. "Nej…what are you talking about?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"I-i…didn't think you were ready for that. I didn't want to embarrass you by asking."

"Thank you, but I assure you…I want to feel you inside of me. Now."

A naughty gleam danced in Sasuke's dark, bottomless eyes, and it turned Neji on. Again. The Uchiha saw another erection stirring in his lover and moaned. Reaching down, Neji began to undo Sasuke's pants. He was ready for the Uchiha to be as naked as his own self was. Jerking them down, Neji moaned in appreciation—apparently boys had lucked out with each other—beautiful, built and…_built._ He immediately dropped to his knees and took Sasuke in his mouth, causing the boy to cry out.

Wrapping his fingers in Neji's long, silky hair, Sasuke gasped and moaned as a talented tongue worked his cock. "Mmm…Nej….I thought….you wanted me in you." It was hard to speak when the Hyuuga was sucking like a professional. Sasuke had thought he was going to fuck Neji, but he wasn't going to complain about his current treatment. After a few minutes, however, Neji pulled off and reclined back on the couch, gazing in pure lust at his lover.

"We needed a little lube." This made Sasuke groan. He brought his hand to his mouth and spit on two of his fingers. Without waiting, he kneeled in front of Neji and placed both of the boy's feet on his shoulders. Neji was able to recline further on the couch; Sasuke's cock was in line where it needed and Neji's feet made him open and vulnerable. He winced and cried out when Sasuke shoved his two fingers into him.

Sasuke was gentle…enough. Need was overtaking him and he quickly began to pump his fingers in and out of Neji. The Hyuuga had begun to enjoy the sensation and was currently stroking himself, his eyes closed. He knew that there were a thousand men downstairs who would have given a testicle to be where he was….with who he was with.

It was a little early, but Sasuke couldn't wait anymore. Seeing Neji jerk himself off had made him rock hard, to the point of it being painful. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at the boy's entrance.

"Nej…are you sure?"

"Shut up Sasuke…shut up and fuck me."

And that was exactly what Sasuke did. He through the boy's legs up on his shoulders and pushed in, hard. Years of martial arts had made the Hyuuga flexible, and Sasuke found he could actually lean forward enough to grasp the back of the couch, his hands framing Neji's head. The two boys were sweaty and their bodies were close together, flesh slapping. Even with the saliva, Neji was not very lubricated, and it felt painful….but in a good way. The sex was raw, and it spoke to Neji in a way that his previous intimate encounters never had.

He had, the few times he managed to, hooked up with effeminate men. While nothing was wrong with them, the sex was more attuned to making love. It had fit at the time, but over the years he had found himself craving more.

This was it. Sasuke held an androgynous beauty, neither too delicate nor too masculine. He was solemn and quiet and smart and everything Neji was. While it was said that opposites attracted, Neji found that saying was not always true—he and Sasuke were very much alike, and he found comfort in that.

And of course, there was the sex, the very sex he was experiencing at that moment. Sasuke was animalistic with his body, fucking Neji hard, relentless and brutal. But when white eyes met black, Neji could see there was no animal in the Uchiha—he knew exactly what he was doing; he was in control…he meant to be slamming Neji into ecstasy.

The two other them were close, Neji having to squeeze a hand in between their close bodies to jerk himself off while Sasuke went to town in him.

Then there was a pounding at the door.

- - - - -

Naruto had waded through the crowd a hundred times and had caught no glimpse of either boy. No one else seemed to know where they were, either. It had seemed plausible to the blond that Neji had helped a very drunk Sasuke home…but when Naruto had asked another bartender if Neji had left, the bartender showed where the Hyuuga's coat was still hanging on the wall—with car keys in it. Neither boy could have left because neither would be able to get into their respective homes.

This was a pickle, and for a long time Naruto was stumped. He sat at the bar, his emceeing done for the evening, staring into his fourth vodka and coke. Over and over the events of the night played in his head.

He never should have dragged the Uchiha here. It had seemed like such a good idea—nothing would embarrass Sasuke like having tons of men in leather drooling over him. But Naruto had experienced all of the effects of the club before. He knew that, no matter how square someone was when they entered, something about the atmosphere broke them down, and they were almost always liberated by the end of the night. Highly intoxicated, of course, but free of whatever shell they had been hiding in. Somehow he had never thought about Sasuke losing his wall—the boy was always so fucking serious!

But there had been that kiss. It wasn't that Naruto was jealous. He had just never, never expected to watch his best friend engage in a full-blown make out session in front of him. Ever. Especially in public. And especially with a boy, even if that boy was drop dead gorgeous. Straight as he was, Naruto knew that Neji was one of the best looking guys at their college.

"Naruto! You missed it, man!" Another emcee came over and pulled the blond from his thoughts.

"Huh? Missed what?"

"The hugest fight, ever, dude! It was awesome! Some guys just went fucking CRAZY!"

Naruto may have been troubled with his missing roommate, but that did not mean he couldn't appreciate a good fight. "Damn! I'm sad I missed it!"

"Well you know, although it wouldn't be as good as the real thing, you could always watch it on the tapes in the surveillance room."

"Hey man, awesome! I'll go check it out now! Do you have the keys?"

His friend handed him the master keys and a fresh drink. Naruto thanked him and began moving quickly. A fight! It would be awesome. He had forgotten about the surveillance room. The club filmed every minute of its night in every room except the bathroom's individual stalls. They often would gather together and watch tapes of bar fights, or men hooking up in darks corners. Seeing this fight will be just the thing to get my mind off Sasuke for a second…

Naruto was already half way there when it dawned on him. He really was a baka sometimes! Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before? He could search for the two boys on the tapes and see if they had left or not!

- - - - -

He had found the tape with the dance floor scene. He put it in a player. He switched on screens to show him the front door, so he could see if they left, the bar, to see if they had gone to get more drinks, and the bathroom, because who knew? Maybe one of them was sick in a stall.

The tape began to play. It was weird to watch the kiss again. Naruto thought it was probably weird because Neji and Sasuke had made it look real…but it had to have been a joke, something they did to get back at Naruto while drunk. Right?

Ok. They were walking off the dance floor. He saw them shift screens as they went to the bar. Neji was talking to his boss.

_So that jerk did know where they were! But then why wouldn't he tell me?_

Then, the boys headed in an odd direction. It wasn't the front door, or the bathroom. They disappeared from the screen.

It was well known that Naruto was slow. Slow is different from stupid. Because eventually, Naruto came to the same conclusion everyone else did. Hell, sometimes he made plans and realizations that were smarter than everyone else! It was just that it always came late, more slowly than everyone.

He pondered where they went…

Upstairs!

He had forgotten the club had the old VIP room. _Come to think of it, Neji was kind of supporting Sasuke_… It made much more sense to the blond. Sasuke had drunk too much, it explained the kissing and the dancing and the things that Uchihas don't do. Neji, being a lot like Sasuke, probably knew the boy would need quiet and a second to breath, and working at the club, he had asked the boss for a key! Of course! Naruto held a new appreciation for Neji. The boy didn't know him or Sasuke very well (though maybe Sasuke more—they were in some club together), but he was helping Sasuke out, and that meant a lot to Naruto.

But that had been over an hour before…what if Sasuke was sick? Or needed help?

Naruto flipped on the switch to see what the camera was recording at that moment in the VIP room.

What he saw really, really baffled him.

- - - - - -

There were two people in their. But they were naked. And one was obviously fucking the brains out of the other. Normally this would have turned Naruto on a bit, but he wasn't too slow at figuring this one out.

Dark blue black hair was on the head of one boy. Long, silken brown hair spread out on the couch belonged to the boy below him.

It was Sasuke. It was Neji. It was Sasuke…in Neji.

"WHA?"

And with that, Naruto jumped up and ran for the stairs.

- - - - -

The pounding continued on the door. Sasuke kept pounding Neji.

"Sasu! Don't. Stop." Neji was bucking his pelvis up into Sasuke, increasing the speed. Sasuke had not planned on stopping. He was too close to stop.

"I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE! OPEN THIS GODDAMNED DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

Sasuke shuddered a bit but continued thrusting. "Nej…its…Naruto…"

"Ignore him….oh god, Sasuke, don't stop fucking me!"

They were lost in their own world. There was an electric connection between them both, something raw and static that helped them both over the brink at the same time. Sasuke yelled out and Neji groaned as they both came, bodies twitching.

Sasuke saw red and he heard what sounded like water as he felt the most powerful orgasm of his life rip through him. He convulsed slightly and then dropped unceremoniously on Neji.

His breathing was ragged and he almost forgot where he was.

Until the pounding got louder.

Naruto was kicking the door.

"I WILL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN, DO YOU HEAR ME? I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING IN THERE, AND I AM GOING TO STOP IT!"

- - - - - -

A/N: OK, I lied. Obviously, I am not finished yet. But I felt like I needed to put out something after all of my big talk. So here it is, and you get one or two more chapters after this. I find it quite cute, ne? Also, about typos. I am not going to be one of those authors who says "Yeah, sometimes I make mistakes, but I'm not going to go back and change them. Deal with it." Personally, I don't think you should have to deal with it. Part of publishing, even on a site such as this, is making a sort of…promise. An obligation to the reader that states that I, as an author, owe it to you to produce the best quality of work I can.

So I will go back, with both this and my other fic (Taken Down a Few Notches—check it out if you haven't already!) and clean them up in a big way. It is just that I am lazy like Shikamaru. But it will happen.

Until next time, much love to all of my adorable readers. Oh! And I am looking for a beta tester. My last one was amazing, but she is in school and busy. I would prefer someone not in high school or if you are, knowing you have time to beta read. I also want someone with a very firm grasp of the English language. Lastly, I like to get to know my beta readers. I feel it helps fic communication a lot. If anyone is interested, please email me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Also, I am a big jerk who doesn't update when she says she will. Sorry.

A/N: Took me long enough, eh? Sorry about that. Yeah, I suck. But here it is! Conclusion! Also, I just went back and edited the past three chapters.

- - - - - - -

Calmly, Sasuke stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it before Neji could protest. Naruto had been banging so hard that when the door opened, he fell face first into the room. When he rolled over, he saw Sasuke standing over him, glaring with his hands on his hips. His naked hips. The black haired boy loomed over him disheveled and sweating, chest still heaving.

Naruto covered his eyes. "GAHHH! SASUKE! YOU ARE NAKED!"

Sasuke sighed and moved into the room, finding his pants and pulling them on. "Baka. We are roommates. You've seen me naked before."

"NOT LIKE THIS! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Neji was still taking in what was happening, but he wasn't too stunned to keep from putting his pants on, too. He found he was disappointed that he and Sasuke had been interrupted, and he was worried. Although Sasuke had said many believable things, Naruto had a way of sobering people up. Neji was a little frightened that the charismatic blond boy would somehow convince Sasuke that it had been a mistake.

"Naruto, while you were banging at the door and making a huge racket, you claimed you 'knew what was going on in here.' So I don't feel a need to explain myself."

"FUCK YOU, UCHIHA! YOU HAVE PLENTY OF EXPLAINING TO DO! AS DO YOU, HYUUGA!" Naruto swung around and pointed a finger at Neji. He stormed toward the long-haired boy.

"W-what do I need to explain, Naruto?"

"YOU WERE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY DRUNK ROOMMATE! I SAW YOU ON THE SURVEILLANCE TAPE! SASUKE WOULD NEVER DRINK OR DO…THOSE THINGS! YOU PROBABLY DRUGGED HIM!" The blond pulled his fist back, preparing to hit Neji, but Sasuke caught his arm. He wheeled the blond around to face him and decked him, sending Naruto sprawling on the floor. Naruto raised a hand and held his face where it stung.

"Naruto, I need you to stop yelling, please. And don't accuse Neji. If, as you say, you saw us on the surveillance tape, then you would have seen that Neji was clearly not taking advantage of me. If anything, I was taking advantage of him."

Naruto's eyes grew big at this. "B-but…you…you aren't gay! How is this possible?"

Sasuke knelt so he was looking eye to eye with his roommate. "Naruto, don't freak out. I never said if I was gay or straight. I haven't been publicly dating girls…or boys. I didn't ever say anything both because my studies have been too important to me and because I did not want to freak you out."

"S-so…you've always been gay?"

"No. Yes. I've always been attracted to men. I've hooked up with boys and girls a couple of times. But I haven't been in a relationship with a man."

"So this is just a hookup?"

Neji's breath caught in his throat. He wasn't sure why, but he was nervous that Sasuke would say yes. Even if it was just to assure his roommate, Neji knew it would hurt him when the Uchiha said it.

Neji felt eyes on him, their weight pressing down. He turned his head, trying to avoid them, but instinct made him look into the soft black orbs. Sasuke was beautiful, his hair falling soft and his skin vibrant, a sheen of sweat still visible. In those eyes was the same question Neji was asking himself. Sasuke was, without words, asking him._ Now that it is all said and done, was this just a hookup?_

Neji nodded his head—it was a slight movement, barely perceptible, but Sasuke understood. And smiled the most genuine smile he had in years.

"Naruto, this is not just a hookup. Neji and I…are very interested in each other."

Naruto's face went white. He felt….jealous. It wasn't romantically jealous, because he loved Sakura and always would. It was more that, although Sasuke had been the hugest pain in the ass ever, he was a god friend. A best friend. And if the Uchiha began to see someone else, someone like Neji—who was interesting and beautiful--, Naruto was afraid of losing his best friend. How could he even begin to compete with the Hyuuga for Sasuke's attention? The two had more in common, as well.

"Naruto? Is that ok?"

Uncomfortable that he had been caught yet again that night with his guard down, Naruto looked Sasuke dead in the eyes. He steeled his face and spoke softly. "Its fine. Does it even matter what I think, anyway?" And with that, he got up and walked out of the room quickly. Not one to cry, Naruto just punched a wall on his way down the stairs. The wall did not move and his knuckles hurt, but it was a good, cleansing pain.

He didn't get far. Footsteps came quickly behind him and a firm hand gripped his shoulder and whirled him around.

There stood Sasuke, just Sasuke, looking both angry and hurt.

"Naruto, what the fuck was that about? Of course your opinion matters!"

Leaning back against the wall, Naruto allowed himself to be pinned by the Uchiha, feeling the dark haired boy's weight pressing into him. Even when angry, Sasuke oozed sexuality. Before he had not been able to see it at all, but now Naruto could see and feel that raw sexuality, the dominance and the confidence. He allowed himself to bask in it for a second, his eyes closed, drinking in the new nearness of his roommate.

Yes, he could see how Neji would be attracted to his roommate. If it wasn't for another pink haired girl that held his heart, Naruto realized that, had the circumstances been different, he may have fallen in love with the Uchiha.

"Sasuke…this has been the strangest night of my life. I took you here to embarrass you, and instead you one upped me. I took you here to laugh at you, maybe loosen you up a bit. You end up getting drunk—something you never do. And dancing in the middle of a dance floor with an attractive man—something you never do. Lastly, you just…you just had sex with said attractive man in a club. I never even knew you were gay. So needless to say, it has been a lot to take in. You never told me any of this about you. I feel like I don't even know you at all—and you try and tell me my opinion matters? When you couldn't even tell me about your true feelings? Fuck you, Uchiha."

Hearing these words, this speech, spoken softly and with such pain, was a big blow for Sasuke. He was used to Naruto being loud and obnoxious. The blond haired boy was renowned for his ability to roll with surprises, to shake off bad days or insults and laugh at the world. But Naruto was not laughing now.

"I…I am sorry, Naruto. It wasn't that I meant to lie to you, although I realize now that by not telling you, I was lying. I wasn't sure about my own feelings, either, and…not only did I not want you to make fun of me, I didn't want to scare you away. You are…you are my best friend. I didn't want to lose you. I am sorry."

Blue eyes shined out in the dark hallway. They swam with something that Sasuke didn't know, but it was reassuring. He patiently waited for Naruto to speak, not moving, feeling his roommate's chest rise and fall beneath him.

"It is ok, Sasuke. I'll need time to get used to this, but it is ok. Are you really interested in Neji? He seems so boring. Studies all the time. Never goes out. Not your type at all, really." Naruto winked as he said this.

A deep laugh burst from Sasuke, causing him to throw his head back. "I am very, very interested in him. I promise. Boring as you may find him. I find him….incredibly sexy."

"….Am I interrupting anything?" Neji had started down the stairs. He was dressed, but his hair was still slightly disheveled. Although he was a bit uncomfortable with the closeness of Sasuke and Naruto's bodies, his own common sense kept him from becoming too jealous. After all, he was just getting to know Sasuke and knew nothing of the boy's relationship with Naruto. Plus, he had caught the Uchiha's last statement and it had sent a warm feeling gushing throughout his entire body.

Sasuke leaned back, pulling himself away from Naruto. He walked up to his new lover, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and drawing him near. Burying his face in Neji's hair, he nuzzled a soft neck and whispered, "you aren't interrupting anything. Everything is fine."

Neji responded to the boy holding him, swaying slightly. He almost began to touch the Uchiha when a cough came from behind them.

"I am going to interrupt. I know you two want to spend time together, but I have school tomorrow, so I need to drive my drunk and lusty roommate home."

Neji smiled at the blond. "Naruto, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to take Sasuke home."

The blond scratched his head. "That is stupid. Why would we both drive to my dorm when I already live there?"

Looking a bit embarrassed, Neji coughed a little. "No…I meant I want to take him home. To my home."

Understanding hit the slow boy's face. Shaking his head and putting up his hands, he walked away. "Neji, I don't want to know. Just make sure he comes back safe tomorrow, ok?"

"Deal."

Once Naruto had left, Neji cupped Sasuke's chin and stared into the big black eyes. "I hope that is ok with you?"

"It is fine. Though, to be honest, I think this wild night is beginning to catch up with me."

Smoothing the blue black hair away from the Uchiha's face, Neji smiled. "So let's go home and sleep. We'll…pick up again tomorrow. Unless we are both hungover, in which case we can just sleep some more."

Waiting for an answer, Neji heard a slight sound. He realized, to his amusement, that Sasuke had fallen asleep standing up and in his arms. The Hyuuga scooped up his lover in his arms and did exactly as he had said.

He took Sasuke home and they slept. And it was just the beginning.

- - - - - -

A/N: I do realize that was a shitty ending that people have been waiting weeks for. Sorry! This is not a very good story, in my opinion, and that is my fault. I lost touch with my point half-way through and subsequently lost interest. Still, I guess it is another learning experience and another notch in my writing belt. I am probably going to take a small break, but I am planning a yuri fic next. Girls are hot. Anyway, I am very sorry if this disappointed a lot of people. Feel free to flame. -Jenny


End file.
